


1999 Newark Fleet Week

by stahl_021801



Series: Sam Hanna, Danny Williams, and Steve McGarrett [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), JAG, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801





	1999 Newark Fleet Week

[ ](https://imgur.com/SykANWa)

 

 

 

The year of 1999, New Jersey was hosting Fleet Week for the Navy. Danny's precinct got tapped to do extra security on base with the MP's. It was a random and chance meeting of a Jersey Cop and a Navy SEAL. 

 

Danny and his partner were on there way to their post on base to relieve the Navy guys. Danny was watching the front gate as he sees a bleeding man walking towards them. "Call it in: locally and to the MP's," says Danny as he tends to the man that just collapsed in front of him. He sees a different style of insignia on his i.d., Navy SEAL: Steven J. McGarrett; Lt. Commander. "Crap." 

 

"What is it?" asked Jackson.

 

"He's a SEAL," says Danny.

 

"That is more of the 'OH SHIT,'" says Jackson.

 

The Provost Marshall, Mp's, NCIS and JAG Afloat, and NPD responded to this situation at the gate.

 

"The name is: Sharon Minniti. I work for JAG. I am here to help with this investigation with NCIS Agent Sam Hanna," says Sharon.

 

The base medics come over to help with Steve's injuries. "Agent Hanna, would you care to have a partner for this case?" asked Danny as his boss was looking at the two men. 

 

"I would appreciate the help with that, officer," says Sam.

 

"The name is Danny Williams. Detective with the Newark Police Department. We were here as extra security for the base during fleet week," says Danny.

 

"Okay, Detective Williams. Change out of your Uniform and meet me here in an hour," says Sam.

 

"I will get my go bag and change," says Danny.

 

"Captain?" asked Danny.

 

"Good for you Danny. I am happy that you are not letting a former SEAL push you around. Change and get back to your case. Make us proud," says Captain McNarra.

 

"Thank you sir for understanding that I wanted to follow up on this case," says Danny.

 

"Your welcome," says McNarra.

 

 

 

 

The hour was quick. Dany was back in time to see Sam walking over to him and giving him an updated from what the medics had found for injuries on Steve.

 

"Sam, what do we know so far," says Danny.

 

"From what the medics have shown me was: broken ribs, a punctured lung, broken wrist, and three broken fingers on each hand," says Sam.

 

"I wonder what McGarrett did to result in these injuries," says Danny.

 

"That is what we are here to find out, Detective," says Sam with a very seductive look on his face.

 

"I know that this guys is going to be out for a while. Did you give the hospital and the medics your contact information?" asked Danny.

 

"I did Detective. Let's get into the camera room and see what direction that he was coming from when he got to the gate," says Sam.

 

"Okay. I know that he was walking towards us from his right. So my left," says Danny.

 

"It is something to go off of," says Sam as the two men walk away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_'I so want Williams balls deep in me' thinks Sam._ **

 

**_'God damn it. Why do they have to be that damn hot. McGarrett and Hanna. I want to jump both of them. I would love to have kids by both of them.' thinks Danny._ **

 

**_'I want to fuck him hard and up against the wall, on the floor, on the couch, in the shower and in the kitchen. Screw the bed,' thinks Sam._ **

 

_**'I would love for Sam to suck me dry. I want that man so damn bad it hurts. It would be a one night stand but I wouldn't mind kids with his character and personality.' thinks Danny.** _

 

_**'I need to ask this blonde hair man out.' thinks Sam.** _

 

_**'Need phone number for personal use.' thinks Danny.** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The two men walk into the security office that was near the gate area. "Sir?" saked Sam.

 

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" asked Commander Nelson.

 

"Commander Nelson, my name is Detective Danny Williams and my case partner, NCIS Agent, Sam Hanna," says Danny.

 

"We are investigating the assault of a Navy SEAL named Steven J. McGarrett. Lt. Commander," says Sam.

 

"Need access to the video system to see where he came from when he got to the front gate," says Danny.

 

"From today, I take it," says Commander Nelson.

 

"Yes sir. About an hour ago. Need to see directionality to give us a lead in this case," says Sam.

 

"Understood," says Cmd. Nelson.

 

Danny and Sam wait as the commander goes to work on finding the information that they need for their case.  The commander notices the time stamp and plays it slowly for them to try to catch anything out of the ordinary on the film that they are reviewing. "Wait!" yells Danny as he notices a car driving off at the same time that Steve comes into frame. 

 

"What do you see Detective?" asked Nelson.

 

"Unless I am going crazy, I swear I thought I saw a car drive off right when Steve came into frame," says Danny.

 

Nelson rewinds the video and notices what Danny was seeing. "Right there. Let me see if I can change the angle on this to try to get a make, model and possibly a plate for you gentlemen," says Nelson.

 

"Thanks Nelson. Good Catch Detective," says Sam.

 

 Danny noticed that Sam was staring at him longer and longer each time they interacted.

 

 "Do I have something that is on my face, Agent Hanna?" asked Danny.

 

"No, I just find you intriguing. That's all, Danny," says Sam with a shit eating grin on his face.

 

The two men get the direction of the vehicle and head over to the gate again to start back tracking Steve's action in the last 24 hours.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Danny and Sam head back over to the gate and sees that there is tire treads from a fast stop. They look to see that there is broken glass that was from their suspects vehicle. They bag and tag it. Danny notices the blood that was on the ground. He grabs the swab out of his vest to get a sample of the DNA. Sam noticed that Danny was tense with this situation going on with a Navy SEAL and being partnered with a former SEAL. 

 

"Danny! I got something," says Sam. Danny takes off in a full sprint to see what Sam had found. A wallet but they knew it wasn't Steve's because they had that. 

 

"Bag and Tag," says Danny as he hands Sam an evidence bag.

 

"Thanks," says Sam as their hands brush against each others. They felt a spark between them but just let it slide for now.

 

"That idea will be at the end of this case, Sam" whispers Danny. Sam looked at him and grinned. Sam knew what he meant by that line. They are going to have fun discovering the Agent's ticks and kinks to be able to get them both off as they find each other in a deep relationship.

 

"I am going to hold you to that, Williams," says Sam.

 

"I'm counting on it," whispers Danny as he nibbles on Sam'a right ear. Sam just gasps as he feels the nip on his ear. Danny pulls away from him and stares at the prize in front of him.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The two men refocus on the case and follow the leads that they have found over the next two weeks into what had happened to Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett. Danny saw the video from the bar that Steve and his team were at when he was taken. "Oh god!! Sam!" yells Danny. Sam walks over and sees what Danny just saw. He was in shock. He knew the attacker. Another SEAL named Jack McBride. Sam just stared as he saw what was going on in front of him.

 

"Stop the video and zoom in on the guy walking up behind the Commander," says Sam.

"Yes sir," says the bar owner.

 

"My god. I know the guy that did this to McGarrett. He's a guy that I used to work with as a SEAl. Name is Jack McBride. Scumbag beyond belief," says Sam.

 

"Why would he do something like this?" asked Danny.

 

"He found out that some of the guys in his unit knew that Steve was gay and hazed him but nothing to this big of a haze. Steve got attacked for liking men. It sucks," says Sam.

 

"Let's find this bastard and deal with him in interrogation," says Danny with a very mean look on his face, like he wanted to kill or hurt someone.

 

"Not before we cool off, Danny. I wouldn't leave you alone in the room with this guy with the feel that you are giving me right now," says Sam.

 

"Okay. Your hotel for lunch?" asked Danny.

 

"Sure. Can I get a copy of this sent to my phone?" asked Sam.

 

"Sure thing, Agent. I will get it to you soon," says the bar owner.

 

The two men walk out of the bar and head to Danny's squad and drive off to Sam's hotel. Danny walks behind Sam as they make there way to the elevator.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam enters the elevator first and Danny looks at him as he enters the elevator. He was staring and Sam knew it. Danny walks in front of Sam and bends down to tie his shoe. Sam realises that Danny was way to close for comfort to his crotch but went with it. When Danny came back up from tying his shoe, Sam grabbed him by the arm and turned him until they were two inches away from each other. Danny pulls Sam into a kiss just before there floor. Sam wasn't surprised about it but it still caught him off guard.

 

Sam looks into the eyes of the detective in front of him and thought of Michelle and what she would think. She knows that he likes both and would be willing to let him play with a stick versus a glove from time to time. He moved Danny up to the wall and started to grind on him just as they saw the doors to the elevator opens up. The two men exit and head for Sam's room. Danny follow behind Sam as they entered into Sam's room.

 

Sam walks up behind Danny and grabs his balls and gives them a gentle tug. "SAM!!" yells Danny.

 

"If you scream just after that, I can't wait to see what you will do after I fuck you into the next month. I am looking forward to that Jersey mouth of yours taking my cock all the way down to the balls. I want you now, Detective," whispers Sam.

 

"This will be fun," says Danny.

 

"This is going to be fun, Detective," says Sam as he pushes his hand down the front of Danny's pants. Danny lets out a moan as he feels the intrusion of Sam's hands. Sam turns Danny around to kiss him and grab onto the package even better. 

 

"SAM!!!" yells Danny as he feels the pressure building and building in his body. Sam grabs his partner's pants and un-does them. Danny could feel the heat coming off of Sam's hand as Danny pressed his lips against Sam's as Sam's hand still was on Danny's balls.

 

"Let's take this to the bedroom," whispers Sam.

 

"Okay," says Danny as the two men strip.

 

Sam moves over to the bed and watches Danny getting fully undressed. Sam was amazed by what was standing in front of him. "Come here good looking," says Sam.

 

Danny grins and does what he was ordered to do by the Agent. "This is a first for me. Sex with my partner. It will be fun. Now come here handsome," says Danny as he climbs on to the bed. 

 

Sam moves closer to the detective and grabs Danny's neck ato pull him infor a kiss. Danny moves his hand closer to Sam's cock and feels the size of the cock and balls. "Need you, Detective," says Sam.

 

"Okay Agent Hanna," says Danny as he goes down on to Sam's cock. He starts at the beginning of the cock and works his way down to the base of the cock and starts to suck the balls of the former SEAL.

 

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!! DANNY!!!!" yells Sam.

 

"It will be fun to have that in my ass balls deep after I put mine balls deep into you Sam. Any lube?" asked Danny.

 

"In the draw, next to the dildo that I have been using everyday since we have been partnered up," says Sam with a grin that was devilish.

 

"Oh Really? This will be fun than Agent Hanna," says Danny as he pulls out both items from the drawer.

 

"Danny?" asked Sam.

 

"Yes Agent Hanna. Tell me what you want me to do," says Danny as he tugs on Sam's balls.

 

"Fuck me and fuck me hard. I am going to tell you one thing though, I can get pregnant," says Danny.

 

"No matter what happens, I will find a way to support you. Michelle won't be happy but she knows I like both. She will have to deal with it if it happens, Danny. She lets me play both ways," says Sam.

 

"Your married?" asked Danny.

 

"Yes but doesn't mind when I play with the stick versus a glove sometimes," says Sam.

 

"Okay, Sam," says Danny.

 

 

 

 

Danny bent a little more forward to get into the right spot for Sam to enter him at. Sam grabbed the lube and started to work his fingers into the detective's ass. "SAM!!!!!!!!!" yells Danny as he arches up. Sam took that as a clue to move harder and faster.

 

"Just relax Danny. I will take care of you. Will you open up the toy for me?" asked Sam.

 

"Sure," says Danny in a raspy voice.

 

Sam grabs the toy and lubes it up to use on his lover. Danny looks at the size of the plug and realized that this is going to be fun. Sam is about the same size as the butt plug that Danny was lubing up. "It will help to keep me in you, Danny," whispers Sam.

 

Just then Danny realized that he is going to be a father again. He was happy but scared. He was ready for this. Grace was a stillborn and it broke his heart. Rachel had died in childbirth. He was left with this huge void in his heart. Sam just rekindled it for him with the chance of being a father again. Sam just smiled as he looks at Danny naked in bed. 

 

"Good. I am happy that you can. They will have the best of both looks," says Sam as he starts to enter Danny's ass. 

 

"OH.............GOD!!!" yells Danny as he starts to feel Sam rocking his world. 

 

Danny was arching everytime that Sam hit his prostate. Sam looked into the blue eyes staring back at him each time he felt the balls tighten up. Sam was trying to make it good for the two of them by adding a cock ring to Danny and a ring to his own cock. "SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need to cum!!! Please LET ME CUM!!!" yells Danny as he can feel the pull of his balls. Sam undoes his ring and lets his cum fill Danny. He inserts the plug to make sure that Danny gets pregnant.

 

Danny blacks out from the sex. He wakes up to Sam giving him a blowjob. Sam looks up with those deep chocolate brown eyes and makes eye contact with Danny as he moves into him with his large cock. Sam watched the little movements that he noticed Danny was doing with each inch that Sam had moved into him. Sam was already cumming within a few minutes of having entered Danny.

 

Danny noticed that Sam was almost humming with happiness. Danny pushed back further onto Sam to tell him to move his ass faster and faster. "SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Danny as he bucks up as the two men cum.

 

Danny got off of Sam and kissed him before he went down on Sam to taste himself on that huge cock that the former SEAL is carrying. Danny sucks Sam off again as Dam cums in his mouth. Danny pushes Sam back down on to the bed. He runs his hands along the sides of Sam's chest up to the front of his body and back down to Sam's cock. Danny was stopping on the most sensitive areas as he went. Sam cried out as Danny was sucking Sam's nipples. Sam's hands returned the favor to Danny's nipples as well. Danny cummed again as the two men were finding the ticks of each other.

 

"Danny!!!! OH GOD.....I CAN'T HOLD OUT!!!" yells Sam as he feels the pressure bolding up in his cock. Danny moves back on top of Sam and enjoys the rush of fresh new cum filling him up.

 

"Sam!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Danny as the two men collapsed intertwined with each other onto the bed.

 

"Thank you for this, Sam," says Danny as he gives him a goodnight kiss.

 

Sam curled up in Danny's arms as the two men fall asleep. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sam woke up first and slowly dislodged himself for the sleeping Detective to start the morning coffee. Danny started to stir and noticed that Sam was gone but he was still in the hotel room. Sam saw him waking up. Sam walked back into the bedroom with a smile on his face. He climbs back onto the bed and starts to wake Danny up with Sam starting to suck his cock and balls. Danny was awake at that point when he felt himself shot off a load of cum into Sam's mouth. Sam was smiling as cum was dripping down his face as he sucked Danny dry. "That was the best wake up ever, Sam. Thank you," says Danny.

 

 

The two men get cleaned up from the night before. Sam grabs Danny's cheeks and start to spread them wide in the shower as they start to get ready for their day of investigating Steve McGarrett's case. Danny looks over at Sam and smiles.  _ **'I wish Sam was single. I hope this baby takes.'**_

 

Sam gets going and starts to fuck Danny up against the wall in the shower as he felt the heat of the shower wash over him.  _ **'Please let him be pregnant. I want kids with this man.'**_

 

Danny yells as he feels Sam thrusting hard into him each time he hits Danny's prostate. Sam is grinning from ear to ear. "SAM!!!!!!!!!!" yells Danny.

 

Sam leans over Danny a little harder as he pushes his back towards the floor. Danny can feel the angle of his body changing but wasn't fitting it as he felt the warmth of Sam's cum going in side of him again.

 

Danny stands back up fully and kisses Sam as he plays with Sam's cock. "My turn," whispers the Jersey Native. Sam's cock stood at full attention as Danny spoke those words. Sam looks at the man in front of him as he is getting fucked again by a really talented mouth.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
